Genderstuck
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: A story about the Homestuck characters gender bent. The story mainly focuses on Dave and John in high school. Neither know the other is in love with each other, well not yet at least. I don't know if I will continue this or not it depends on the responses I get for it.


Genderstuck

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry if you feel this isn't Dave and John's personalty I was kinda basing John off of my own personalty since I'm told I'm a fem!John. Also I'm not changing any of the Homestuck characters names because I really don't wanna put Dani and Joan so they will keep there names the same.

Warning: this has girl on girl love though at this point neither girl knows if I continue the story its gonna happen. Also this has a bit of cussing in it. I think that's it for now. On with the story.

John woke to the sound of Seether blaring. There was nothing she loved more then metal to get her going in the morning. She hit the button on her alarm and got out of bed. Her slightly wavy hair all over the place as always. She looked in the mirror and ran her hands though her hair. "Such a fucking mess as always." she said, making a face before moving onto the bathroom where she could do her morning routine. She took a shower and got dressed in her all black cloths and put on tons of black eyeliner and black eyeshadow. Her brother jade didn't understand why she put on so much makeup. Jade never understands anything. John went down the stairs relieved to find her mother wasn't home. She was glad since her mom and brother were both pains in the ass. Her mother baked cake for a living, which to John was disgusting. She made cereal and ate it while sitting on the counter. She always did this when no one was home to yell at her. After breakfast she brushed her teeth, never seeing why you would brush then eat. She then grabbed her bag and headed for the door, looking back one last time before leaving. She smiled because today was the day. April thirteenth, her birthday. Today John turned sixteen, so she could drive. Well if mom ever finished filling out the approval form. She couldn't wait! No more riding the bus or not having a way to get to and from places. She'd get Jades old car as soon as Jade got his new one. John was so happy, not even caring if it was used. She was happy she was getting it at all. John got on the bus sitting down, she could already hear the laughing of the preppy girls. John rolled her eyes, putting in her ear buds. She would do better to rock out to My Chemical Romance then to listen to bitches bitch. John hated those pink fluffy demons with a passion. John almost laughed at that thought. Demons, they were better then those sluts. John was so glad her mother never let her get like that. John knew if she was like those girls her mother would never let her hear the end of it. Then again she got yelled at for being how she was as well. John rolled her eyes, parents they are never happy are they. John wondered why her mom named her John when she is a girl. Not as bad as being a boy named Rose. This fact brings a smile to John's face every time. The bus soon pulled up to the school and John jumped off, running inside. She couldn't wait to see her best friend, Dave. Dave's middle name was Elizabeth so as a joke John always called her Lizzy. John walked up to Dave. "Hey Lizzy!" John said, giggling as she said her friends nickname. Dave glared at her from behind her heart shaped shades. The shades were so dark you couldn't see Dave's eyes but John learned to read Dave's face and could tell she was getting a death glare. Dave's shades were her prized passion since John had bought them for her in fifth grade. She saw those dark tinted, red framed; heart glasses and had to buy them. It was a surprise to Dave, one she liked. Dave softly punched John in the shoulder, pulling her back from her reminiscing.

"Hey, derpshit. Did you hear what I said bitch?" Dave said. John almost laughed. When she heard Dave call her a bitch it was funny, always has been. John liked Dave but no one other then Dave's brother knew. Dave's brother Rose knew everything which was kinda scary or at least to John it was. Though even Dave seemed somewhat scared of her brother. John smacked Dave upside the head.

"Of course not." She giggled more hearing the growl Dave made. It made her feel good to tease Dave, she got a warm tingly feeling, not sure why. Maybe she just really liked people to be mad. She always found destroying things kinda funny. Dave sighed repeating what she'd said moments ago.

"What you doing for your sweet sixteen?" John smiled wider, her braces shining. Her over bite still present, after four years of braces you'd think it'd be fix but nope. Guess all that pain and money was for nothing, oh well.

"I'm going to see smashing pumpkins and I want you to come!" John yelled, bouncing around. Dave rolled her eyes from behind her shades and grabbed John's shoulder. John looked at her, giving her buck tooth grin. Dave wished John wouldn't get so overly-hyper but what could she do? John was John and even if it was a bit annoying it was cute too. John could be cute when she wanted to.

"Of course I'll go to the concert with my little egderp bitch." Dave smirked, putting her arm around the smaller girl. John smiled even more wide and hugged Dave tight. John being so short her face ended up in Dave's boobs, earning a blush from both girls. John pulled away from the awkward yet extremely enjoyable embrace.

"Great. We should get some pumpkins and smash them!" John said, giggling. Dave smiled, which was unlikely for her. Only John could make Dave smile. John didn't know how much Dave liked her, she'd had a crush on the raven since the ninth grade. John didn't even realized though despite the fact she'd had a crush on Dave since the eighth grade. John started noticing she liked girls at this time. This was a fact no one knew while with Dave it was an open thing. The whole school, no everyone, knew Dave was bi-sexual. It wasn't that Dave told everyone it's just she acted that way or at least that's what Jade said. John had known Dave for so long she just thought it was Dave's personality. And Dave just thought John was a strange girl who got a bit too excited around her. John had always been hyper, honestly it wasn't her fault.

"Sure bitch. If that's what you wanna do then we'll do it." Dave smiled and John jumped around with excitement. Well there Dave goes again. She always knows just what to say to make John jump with joy, sometimes even scream.

"I can't wait. See you at seven tonight?" John asked, rocking on her heels. After Dave nodded her head, John took off smiling. Dave was glad she could make her best friend smile. She only wished John could see that she was in love with her. Dave sighed and decided she needed to get ready for tonight. It was gonna be a long night she could feel it.


End file.
